Phaltarus
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Tarred |weaknesses = Water Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Phaltarus is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology A fairly large Brute Wyvern, Phaltarus is encased in glossy black armored plating that is adorned with white and dark blue accents. Its underside, however, is covered with beige-colored scutes. It has glaring yellow eyes and multiple tooth-like points on the edge of its jaws. On the tip of its snout is a large horn that projects far from its head. It also has a smaller horn above each eye and a few downward-pointing spikes located on its lower jaw. Like Brachydios, Phaltarus sports a pair of long, highly developed forelimbs that terminate in a single large white spike. Located beneath each spikes is a set of three claws. It also possesses three claws on its feet. It has a somewhat thick tail and a round tail club that is studded with various flat protrusions. Abilities Phaltarus primarily attacks with the large spikes found on its forearms. It can also spew a flammable, oily, tar-like substance at prey. It leaves behind trails of tar so it can ignite it with the spikes on its arms which act as flints. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Clade: Dinosauria *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Infraorder: Ceratosauria *Family: Ceratosauridae *Genus: Kentrobrachiosaurus *Species: K. gigas Habitat Range Phaltarus is endemic to the Tarred Craters thus far. However, it does occasionally migrate to other areas before returning to the Tarred Craters to breed. Ecological Niche Phaltarus is the apex predator of the Tarred Craters, and is capable of defeating other large predatory monsters. With its explosive oil at its disposal and its extreme aggression towards intruding monsters and hunters, it would be more than a match for most other predators. Although it is a predator that actively hunts prey, Phaltarus is known to scavenge sometimes, eating carrion when the opportunity arises. Biological Adaptations Phaltarus is known for flammable, oily, tar-like substance it spits to defend itself. It usually spits globs of oil, but it can shoot a stream if it chooses to. If there's tar left behind on the ground, it can actually ignite it using the flint-like spikes on its forelimbs. The spikes themselves are also formidable weapons. The tar-like substance is actually similar to bile, meaning it is used in digesting food. Most of its body is covered in bony armored plating. Its armor is so smooth that tar actually slides right off of it, allowing the Brute Wyvern to escape should it accidently fall into one of the tar pits. Finally, it is equipped with a tail club that is covered in blunt protrusions. A single strike from its tail can stun or even kill small prey. Behavior Phaltarus is extremely aggressive and territorial. It will not hesitate to attack if it feels threatened or challenged. Not even smaller monsters such as Tarictus will be shown mercy. Males are known to perform courtship dances in order attract females. The dance consists of the male striking their forelimb spikes together to create sparks that impress potential mates. After mating, the two Phaltarus go their separate ways, the male going back to living on his own while the female raises their offspring. Very rarely do males actually interact with their mate or young. Etymology Phaltarus is derived from asphalt, tar, -''saurus'' (Greek for "lizard"), and taurus (Latin for "bull"). Aburandoro is derived from 油 abura (oil). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +2, Challenger +2, Fire Atk +2, Evasion Down |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +2, Challenger +2, Fire Atk +2, Evasion Down |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Phaltarus roars when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Quick Jab': Phaltarus quickly jabs the hunter with one of its arms. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Hammer Spike': Phaltarus raises one of its arms and then quickly swings it down to strike the hunter with the spike located at the end of its limb. A small burst of fire will appear where the spike hits the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. If it hits a puddle of tar it'll cause an explosion that deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. **'Double Spike': Phaltarus raises both of its arms and then quickly swings them down to strike the hunter with the spike located at the end of its limbs. A small burst of fire will appear where the spikes hit the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. If it hits a puddle of tar it'll cause an explosion that deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Forearm Swipe': Phaltarus swipes one of its forearms at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Double Forearm Swipe': Phaltarus swipes one of its forearms at the hunter, then swings its forearm again to hit the hunter with the back of its forearm. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Forearm Combo': Phaltarus starts with its Double Forearm Swipe attack and then immediately follows up with a Hammer Spike attack. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If it hits a puddle of tar it'll cause an explosion that deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Spike Slams': Phaltarus walks forward as it quickly slams its arms against the ground, alternating its arms as it travels. It will perform 3 or 4 slams when calm, 5 slams when in rage mode. A small burst of fire will appear where the spikes hit the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. If it hits a puddle of tar it'll cause an explosion that deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Tail Swing': Phaltarus stands in place and quickly turns around about 90 degrees, swinging its tail as it turns to hit the hunter with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Horn Attack': Phaltarus slams its horn on the ground and then charges forward. It then quickly swings its head up to send the hunter flying upwards. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Three Hit Combo': Phaltarus performs its Forearm Swipe attack and then combos it into a Tail Swing. It then finishes it off with a Horn Attack. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Ground Scrape': Phaltarus places one of its forearms against the ground and quickly drags it from one side to the other, leaving behind several sparks as it moves its forearm. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. *'Oily Spitball': Phaltarus spits a ball of black oily fluid at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Tarred. Leaves a puddle of oily tar behind on the ground if it doesn't hit the hunter. The puddle can be ignited by Phaltarus, dealing a large amount of damage and inflicting Fireblight if the hunter gets caught in the explosion. **'Triple Oily Spitballs': Phaltarus spits three globs of black oily fluid at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Tarred. Leaves a puddle of oily tar behind on the ground if it doesn't hit the hunter. The puddle can be ignited by Phaltarus, dealing a large amount of damage and inflicting Fireblight if the hunter gets caught in the explosion. *'Oily Stream': Phaltarus spits a stream of black oily fluid at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Tarred. Leaves a trail of oily tar behind on the ground if it doesn't hit the hunter. The trail can be ignited by Phaltarus, dealing a large amount of damage and inflicting Fireblight if the hunter gets caught in the explosion. *'Ring of Fire': Phaltarus stands in place and turns 360 degrees as it spits tar at the ground, forming a ring around it. It'll then use its forearm to ignite the tar and cause an explosion around it. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Fireblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter has been tasked to hunt a Phaltarus, the apex predator of the Tarred Craters. It supposedly spits an oily substance and uses its spiked flint-like forearms to ignite it. The Brute Wyvern was last seen near the tar pits located in the center of the forest. As the hunter made their way to the specified location, they noticed multiple puddles of tar. The puddles became increasingly more common, almost as if it had rained tar. The hunter eventually arrived at the tar pits. It didn't take too long for them to find their target. A large, black armored beast stood in front of one of the pits, feeding on a recently killed Aptonoth. The hunter crept towards the feasting Phaltarus to get a better look, only to accidently kick a rock towards it. The Phaltarus immediately looked away from its meal and shifted its attention towards the hunter. It shook off some remains of its food and instantly swung down one of its forearms, striking an oil puddle and causing an explosive chain reaction around it. The hunter braced themselves from the explosions as they were pelted by debris. The smoked cleared, revealing the Phaltarus staring down the hunter as it lets out a mighty roar. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs. Crambaldon: The two monsters stand their ground and growl at each other. Crambaldon lunges at Phaltarus and slams its head down, but misses as Phaltarus sidesteps. Phaltarus then uses its forearms to pin Crambaldon to the ground and douses it in its tar-like fluid. In then strikes with one of its forearms, causing an explosion that sends the Crambaldon reeling backwards. The winner is Phaltarus. *Vs. Venatodus: The monsters growl at each other before they rush each other. Phaltarus gets the first hit in, smacking Phaltarus with its forearm. It then bites down on the Piscine Wyvern, holding onto it with its jaws and then proceeds to beat it senseless with its forearms. Afterwards, the Brute Wyvern will push Venatodus away and perform a quick spin to slam it with its clubbed tail, causing Venatodus to topple over. The winner is Phaltarus. Notes *Both arms and its horn can be broken, and its tail can be severed. *There is a chance of a shiny drop appearing after a puddle of tar explodes. *Phaltarus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *It was inspired by concept art for Raging Brachydios. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Tarred Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko